Spinning World
|name = Spinning World |band = Diana Garnet |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 32 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 394 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 405 |type = Ending |previous song = Dame Dame da |next song = Kotoba ni naranai yakusoku |composer =}} Spinning World (jp. ダイアナ・ガーネット; pl. Wirujący Świat) jest to utwór autorstwa Joe Inoue wykonywany przez amerykańską wokalistkę Dianę Garnet do 32 endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 8 stycznia 2014 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 394-405. Opis To kolejny ending z serii który skupia się na dwóch głównych bohaterach; Naruto i Sasuke, którzy przez większą część utworu walczą ze sobą lecz w obliczu nadchodzącego wspólnego wroga łączą swoje siły. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= Nando tatakitsuke rarete mo Akirame rareru wake nado wanaku genten kaiki Genjitsu to wa baibai shite mukashi mitai ni waiwai shitaikeredo So mo ikanainara kirihiraite miri ya i Noko ri wazuka no shoki torimodoshite Me no mae no tobira kojiakete miseru Itsu demo sona nda Wasure gachina koto ga Naniyori mo taisetsuna koto datte Nani ga machiukete iyou to kamawanai Amenimomakezu yami o terasu Kono kyojin'na kokoro ga areba Kono toki kono basho ni tsudoishi nakamatachi Mawari tsudzukeru sekai nanbitotaritomo tomeru koto wa dekinai yo |-| Kanji= 何度叩き付けられても あきらめられるわけなどはなく原点回帰 現実とはバイバイして 昔みたいにワイワイしたいけれど そうも行かない なら切り開いてみりやいい 殘りわずかの正気取り戻して 目の前の扉こじ開けてみせる いつでも そうなんだ 忘れがちな事が 何よりも 大切な事だって 何が 待ち受けていようと かまわない 雨にも負けず 闇を照らす この強靭な心があれば この時 この場所に 集いし仲間達 廻り続ける世界 何人たりとも止める事はできないよ |-| Polski= Bez względu na to, ile razy życie da mi w kość, Zamiast się poddawać, będę wstawał i zaczynał od początku! Chciałbym pożegnać tą rzeczywistość i wrócić do tamtych beztroskich dni, Jednak to niemożliwe, więc stawię czoła przeciwnościom losu! Zbierając resztkę poczytalności, która mi pozostała, Wyważę te stojące mi na drodze drzwi! Zawsze jest tak samo: najszybciej zapominamy o tym, co jest dla nas najważniejsze. Nie obawiam się czekającej mnie przyszłości! Dopóki mam w sercu przyjaciół, nawet pod ciemnymi chmurami będę lśnił! Dopóki brniemy przez tę rzeczywistość razem, na tym w nieskończoność kręcącym się świecie nic nas nie powstrzyma! tł.Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= No matter how many time I’m batted down, There’s no chance that I’ll be giving up; I’m right back to the starting line! I’d like to say bye-bye to reality, and just have a good time like I used to, But that can’t happen... so I’ll just have to cut my way on through! Gathering the last bit of sanity I have left, I’ll pry open the door before my eyes! It’s always the same story: the things we’re most prone to forgetting, Are the most important by far! I don’t care what’s awaiting me, Shining through the darkness, not even the rain will set me back, As long as I have this powerful heart! All of our comrades gathering at this time, in this place, Facing an endlessly spinning world; there’s not a single thing that exists to stop us! Ciekawostki *Ending śpiewa po japońsku amerykańska wokalistka. *Na początku utworu w tle widać za Naruto - Fūjin (風神) boga wiatru, zaś za Sasuke - Raijin (雷神) bóga błyskawic. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden